


Close Shave

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean see each other naked for the first time - Dean shaves his junk.  Silly synopsis, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Winchester/gifts).



> We had a bit of fun on the Destiel Fanfic Writers and Readers FB page. Artemis_Winchester posted an awesome picture and my mind went with it. This is the result.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

 

 

The first time they see each other complete naked, Cas' gaze is drawn to the smooth skin around Dean's cock. Self-consciously, Dean rubs his hand over the shaved area. "I...uhm...like the way it feels...you know."

Cas tilts his head and brushes his own hand against the thick bush of dark curls between his legs. "Perhaps I should..." his face scrunches up like he's trying to find the right word.

"Cas, you're beautiful the way you are. You don't have to shave for me."

Cas eyes widen and Dean is blessed with one of Cas' elusive smiles. "You think I'm beautiful?" Dean closes the gap between them and cups Cas' jaw.

"Angel, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Their first time ‘going all the way’ was amazing. Dean never knew it could be like that. He’d been with men before – quick blow jobs or even rough and dirty sex – but Cas was…well he was better than that. The first time was what Dean refused to call making love, even in the deep recesses of his mind. The second time, yeah, there was a second time – his boyfriend was an angel after all – Cas went down on him and the celestial being couldn’t keep his hands or his mouth off the shaven area. Pretty soon, Little Dean was raring to go again. The whole ‘taking it slow’ shit went out the window. Yeah, that time was wild – so wild, Dean figured Sam heard them through the thick concrete walls of the bunker.

Much later, they lounged in the bubble bath Dean insisted on, because honestly, he’s sore and yes, he secretly loves soaking in a tub with mountains of foam around him. He made Cas promise on his Father’s name, he’d never, ever tell Sam about it. Dean liked the big tub nestled back behind the showers. It was plenty big for two grown men. He rested his foot on Cas’ chest and playfully flicked the angel’s nipple with his toe. Cas grabs his ankle, but doesn’t smile. Dean frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Cas looks away, a habit he’s always had of not meeting your eyes when he nervous, confused or upset. “Cas, if this thing is gonna work, you gotta tell me if I do something wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Dean,” Cas said, azure eyes gazing widely at Dean. “Why would you think that?”

“Gee, I don’t know, Cas. Maybe it’s because you haven’t said two words since we got in the tub. You have an aversion to tiny bubbles?” Dean scoops some up in his palm and blows them towards Cas.

Cas shook his head, “No, this is nice. I like the way it feels.”

“Well, something’s wrong,” Dean drops his foot down into the water and sits up, the air cool on his bare torso.

Cas bites his lower lip in a very human like gesture and picks up the razor laying on the ledge of the tub. He holds it out. "Will you?"

The corners of Dean's mouth lift in a mischievous grin. "You trust me with a razor around your junk, Cas?" It was meant as a joke, but Cas places the razor into Dean's hand and closes Dean's fist around it.

"I trust you with my body and my heart, Dean." And he looks like Dean hung the fucking moon. Other than his mom all those years ago, no one has ever looked at him like that. Cassie was close. With Lisa it was more lust. Cas – no – Cas was looking into his soul and lov…liked him anyway.

Dean's face reddened and he looks everywhere but at Cas. Gruffly, he says, "You'll have to get up on the side of the tub and spread you legs." Cas complied. Dean squirted a healthy amount of shaving cream into his hand and smeared it over Cas’ damp skin. Using more care on Cas than he did with his own personal hygiene, Dean removed all the hair around Cas’ cock and balls. He even had him spread his legs wide and he took care of the light dusting of hair around Cas’ sweet hole. He’d never got up close and personal with anyone’s asshole before, but damn, the wave of possessiveness that washed over him caused his breath to quicken. It was puffy and red – fucked out. And his.

He used a washcloth to rinse away all the residue and risked a glance upwards. Cas still had the look of awe on his face. Dean shouldn't be feeling embarrassed, after all, they'd just had some freak nasty sex in Dean's bedroom. He hoped the memory foam would remember every single detail. With eyes hooded and filled with desire, Dean met Cas’ gaze head on. "All done."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas rubbed his fingertips over his newly bare skin. "It feels...different." Dean reached over to let the water out of the tub since it was full of hair and floating islands of shaving cream. He stood and held out his hand to help Cas up.

"Let's rinse off." He stepped out of the tub and hand still clasped with Cas’, led him to one of the shower stalls. Dean turned on the water and waited until it ran hot. He pulled Cas under the spray and they let the water sluice over their bodies. Dean pulled Cas to him, his front to Cas' strong back. "I trust you with my heart too, Cas."

They stayed wrapped up in the moment until the water began to chill. Back in Dean’s room – in Dean’s bed – with Cas’ head on his chest, Dean knew Cas was the one. The one he’d been waiting for his whole life, and it only took him seven years to figure it out. From that night forward, they never spent the night apart.


End file.
